Alone Together
by PunkyIggy
Summary: (Influenced by Fall Out Boy's 'Alone Together') England's endured many decades of teasing because of his 'imaginary' friends. One world meeting though, France crosses the line. Driven by grief, Arthur abandons his Country Duties and goes back to the place where he lived as a child, the Preservation. Can the Nations save him before he returns completely to his old life?
1. Chapter 1

He pried his water-soaked eyes open, removed his hands from his sight and gazed around at the now threatening forest. Just this morning, his forest had been a place he loved, now it was his death sentence. Another batch of tears erupted from the young boy in green, who could be no older than seven. He was crouched in the wood, on his knees while dressed in a green cape over a brown tunic and white pants. He had knee high leather boots and a matching belt, a quiver strapped over his shoulder attached to said belt. In front the sobbing child lay a ratty bow.  
He was abandoned. Lost. Disowned.

 _Hated_.

Even his own townspeople made horror stories of the young boy, if mortals didn't want to be around him, and neither did the immortals, then who did he have? Even his own family left him alone. They had survived, alone together from the mortal townspeople, but even they have moved on.  
The child began to weep into his hands again, the boy crying for his mother, his brother, anyone who would care. Between his hands he caught a glimpse of something on the hill between the trees. He quickly looked up, his hands frozen in fear and eyes wide. He knew he should have not made as much noise, many things lived in this forest, and most were not friendly. He stared at the back of a white creature, it faced away from him. Slowly, and with eyes still wide, he stood up, small hands grasping a small bow. The creature heard him take a step, and it's head turned, showing a long spiraling horn out its head, and a glossy, beautiful mane.

A unicorn.

The boys eyes widened. He stopped breathing.  
His mother told him stories of the elusive creature, but he had never seen one before, and really never expected to. The beautiful white mare stood on the grass hill, and the boy seemed to be drawn, one foot after the other carried him up to the mythical beast. When he reached her, she bowed her head slightly and seemed to have a charm in her eyes. The young boy instantly felt safer, he reached up and softly felt her jaw line, feeling her fluff.  
"H-hello."  
The unicorn did not respond, but seemed to understand.  
"A-are you alone too?"  
The unicorn shook her head.  
"Oh, well I am." He felt more and more comfortable around the foreign beast, which was odd to him, but he did not question it. The unicorn cocked her head to the side.  
"My parents, they do not get along, shall I say. My father found out that I am not his birthed son. My blood father is from a different clan." The unicorn seemed to be listening, and sensed the distress in the boy as he told his tale.  
"My mother was screaming this dawn, my older brother was fighting my father, but my father got me. He left me in these woods, with nothing but my bow. I am alone. But you are not." The child smiled, "Mother says beautiful creatures are never alone."  
The unicorn nuzzled the side of his head, making the child giggle.  
"Stop! That tickles!" He wiped the tear marks away from his face with the back of his fists. The unicorn paused and looked over the hill, the direction she had been facing when he had first seen her. She suddenly began to walk in that direction, heading down the hill and startling the child of his words. The mare made it halfway down the hill before the child spoke, himself jumping forward.  
"W-wait!"  
She turned her head to face him.  
"I don't know where you're going, but do you have room for one more troubled soul? I don't think I'm coming home." He glanced down before remembering to speak again, "I'll leave come morning! I don't know paths but I just need a place to rest! Honest!" He crossed his heart. The unicorn seemed to smile and she gestured him with her head.  
The young boy's face lit up, and he trudged his way through the mud to meet her, resting a hand against her shoulder. Together, the white mare and the boy in green walked off towards a place called the Preservation.

-  
 _NEW STORY~! I will continue Wire Tied, this is just a short lil story I wanna get out my system._  
 _~CANTRELLER_


	2. Chapter 2

The boy in green was no longer a boy, in fact he was a man. And his green cape was replaced with a green uniform, a Union Jack sewn into the right shoulder. His boyish features had left his face long ago, replaced with the stern cut look of his military-beaten body. The green eyes had only intensified with the age, and his eyebrows had most definitely grown thicker. Along with his attitude.  
"I don't quite agree with that idea, Alfred," The man in green spoke, counteracting his blonde coworker who stood at the head of the table.  
"What's not to agree with? It's perfect!" The questioned man had his hands on his hips, challenging our man in green.  
"It's very haza-" He never got to finish, the French accent cutting his words.  
"Because he's our little Englishmen. And little Englishmen do not like American things. Or anything outside of their own country. Especially little Englishmen named Arthur Kirkland." He slightly sneered, a wrist bent.  
"Oh belt up Frog face."

Arthur Kirkland was our little man in green's name. Personification of the country of England, age unknown. Our boy in green had intended to spend one night at the Preservation. One night which turned into a week, which turned into a year, which turned into a century, which became a thousand years in estimation. Arthur lifted a tea cup engraved with magical and mythical creatures dancing, circled by flowers. He took a sip before lifting an eyebrow towards the Frenchmen.  
"Your eyes are just so incompetent these days that you fail to see the faults in his plans," he leaned forward slightly, his voice dropping and his face becoming concerned with fakeness, "Maybe you should plan a visit to that eye doctor you talk so much about." The Frenchman, named Francis, let his jaw drop in shock and his eyes take a look of disgust.  
"Much better eyesight than you ever had!"  
The rest of the world sensed a fight brewing, and collectively sighed, the American running up to either join or break them up. It depended on his mood.  
"Guys! Calm down! We all know who wins the eyesight battle." He motioned to himself and his glasses.  
"Oh shut up Alfred."  
And the fight began. Insults were thrown randomly between Francis and Arthur, Alfred really just there to add a comment or two. Or laugh. Laughing's good.  
"And another thing! You-"  
"Hahaha!" The Frenchman dance around Arthur.  
"Don't interrupt me! Y-"  
" _HAHAHAHA_."  
They continued to fight, the insults becoming less and less playful, the nations feeling the tension grow. Alfred had backed out long ago, smartly sensing things were getting violent.  
"At least I didn't cause a girl's death!"  
"We swore to never talk of that!" Voices were raised and they were almost shouting directly into each other's faces.  
"I watched her die because of you!"  
"It wasn't my choice! It was my Monarchy, they made the orders!" In response, Francis's voice grew dark, his eyes sharp and he met the green eyes.  
"Sometimes I wish you would stop with your stupid fantasies." He growled, Arthur met his gaze just as venomously.  
"Fantasies?"  
"Yes! You had these fantasies of stupid Unicorns and magical creatures saving you when you were a child! I thought you'd grow out of it by now but you haven't!" France three his hands up.  
"What? So now we're changing the subject to my childhood? What about it France!"  
"What about it? It's everything! All your fantasies took over and caused everything!"  
"You're blaming my childhood for the misfortune in the world?!"  
"Yes! You had such delusions as a child! They must have affected your thinking when you started all those wars!"  
"What so you wish I had a different upbringing? Newsflash Francis! I was raised in the wild, not in a pampered mansion like you!"  
"Maybe you should have stayed there!"  
It got quiet in the room after France spoke that. America's eyes grew wide, he may not have understood a lot about other nation's pasts, but he knew better than to insult it. Germany quickly stepped forward to break them up, Arthur's head low and hair in his face, not moving.  
"That's enough, France that was extremely over the line, go si-"  
"No, he's right," Arthur's almost dead voice cut through Germany's authority. "I shouldn't have come here."  
"Wait, no Arthur I didn't mean that!" Francis reached for the man in green, but he had moved away, almost robotically, picking up his notes and folders slowly.  
"I'll go this time and I'll stay. I promise okay?" He gathered the last paper and held them to his chest and looked up at France. "I really am sorry about Jean, and I don't see delusions. Pegtrîsieän is real." He headed to the door, passing America and briefly pausing, before forcing himself to walk the final steps to the door, feeling the American and Frenchman watching him along with the rest of the nations. He pushed out the door and was gone.  
America turned to France, his eyes wide.  
"What did you do, dude?"

-  
 _Sorry for the OOCness_  
 _~CANTRELLER/PunkyIggy_


	3. Chapter 3

I am really sorry for not posting this on FF anymore, I've moved to wattpad and the story is almost complete on there.

story/37751934-alone-together-usuk

or

story /37751934- alone- together-usuk


End file.
